1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium cartridge, particularly, to a recording medium cartridge in which a concave portion, to which a label can be affixed, is formed in the top surface of a case which rotatably accommodates a reel on which is wound a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording medium such as magnetic tapes and the like are used as recording media for storage of data (information) of computers and the like, and for audio and video. A recording tape cartridge, in which a recording tape is wound on a reel and which rotatably accommodates the reel in a case formed by resin molding, is used in order to prevent the recording surface of the recording tape from being damaged due to the recording surface being contacted or due to dirt or the like adhering thereto.
A so-called single reel cartridge (mainly used for back-up of information of computers or the like), in which a single reel on which a recording tape is wound is accommodated in a case, and a two-reel cartridge (e.g., audio cassettes, video cassettes), in which two reels (one for winding out and one for taking-up) are provided, are known as recording tape cartridges. Both types are loaded into a drive device (a recording/playback device) at the time when information is to be recorded or played back.
Usually, a large number of these recording tape cartridges are accommodated in an accommodating rack called a library which is equipped with a plurality of holders which can accommodate recording tape cartridges. A desired recording tape cartridge is removed by a robot hand or the like, and is loaded into one of a plurality of drive devices. The combination of the recording tape cartridge which the robot hand removes and the drive device into which that recording tape cartridge is loaded is, to a certain extent, random, so that a recording tape cartridge can be loaded into a drive device which is suitably free.
In the state in which the case of the recording tape cartridge, which is loaded in the drive device, is positioned within the drive device, the recording tape is pulled-out from the case. A recording/playback head of the drive device approaches the recording tape while the recording tape is guided along a predetermined tape path. In this way, recording of information onto the recording tape or playback of information recorded on the recording tape is carried out.
On the other hand, the robot hand is movable along rails, and moves in accordance with the position of the holder in which the desired recording tape cartridge is accommodated, or in accordance with the position of the drive device.
As shown in FIG. 7, a nipping body 212, which nips a recording tape cartridge 206, is provided at a robot hand 200. An upper hand portion 214 and a lower hand portion 216 are provided at the nipping body 212, and the upper hand portion 214 is disposed above the lower hand portion 216.
Here, a concave portion 220, to which a label can be affixed, is formed in a recessed manner in the top surface of a case 218 of the recording tape cartridge 206. In a state in which the upper hand portion 214, which is shaped as a claw, catches on the concave portion 220 and the bottom surface of the case 218 is held by the lower hand portion 216, the recording tape cartridge 206 is nipped and is moved from a holder (not illustrated) to a drive device (not illustrated), or from a drive device to a holder.
However, an unillustrated spring is disposed in the central portion within the case 218 of the recording tape cartridge 206. The spring downwardly urges a reel (not shown) accommodated within the case 218. Due to the pushing force of the spring, a slight amount of swelling arises at the top surface of the case 218. Therefore, when the recording tape cartridge 206 is nipped, there are cases in which the upper hand portion 214 cannot catch on the concave portion 220 well.